


Flickers

by prettier_in_enochian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettier_in_enochian/pseuds/prettier_in_enochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a time when Angels roamed the Earth. A time where they were free, the apple of their father's eye. Then the humans came along with their flickering souls. At first, Castiel wasn't daunted by the creatures. In fact, he followed his father's wishes and protected them. Until he stumbled upon a young bright soul by the name of Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flickers

There had been a time when angels roamed the earth.

 

Ah yes. There was a time when the superior creations of God roamed the Earth as they pleased. They witnessed the creation of life, the flourishing tendrils of society, the evolution of the Earth. 

 

There was a time when they were free.

 

Castiel remembers all of this with unbounded clarity. He remembers when he was only a fledging, black wings sprawled awkwardly around his young bright frame, His brother Gabriel holding his hand and whispering "Don't step on that fish Castiel. Big plans for that fish." Castiel had only nodded and stared out into the desolate ocean. That was how his days were spent. Staring up from above (for he was a star after all), watching the shift of the earth. It was calm. It was perfect.

 

Then one day, father brought the new baby home.

 

They were strange creatures, Castiel thought to himself as he watched the new creations flourish. He watched the creatures, Humans, as his Father called them, in quiet fascination. Gabriel looked on at them in disinterest, while Michael look at them with dark curiosity. Lucifer however, looked at them in utter disdain and disgust.

Castiel watched as his brother and his Father fought. The morning star against the creator of the universe. There was no contest. 

He watched as his brother's  bright form got consumed in darkness, as his feathers were consumed by ash and leather. He could still hear  his brother's anguished pain as he fell.

 

Time went on. Rules were set in place.

 

The first of these Rules was that as Father's creations, Humans were to be protected. Nothing more, nothing less. Angelic involvement was supposed to be minimal, only a gentle guiding hand and seated proof of God's devotion to Humans.

 

Castiel followed the Rules, no questions asked. He did his part, he fought his battles. He fought them so well that he was the leader of his own garrison.

 

For millenia, everything was silent, in it's right place.

That was when the whispers started.

 

Whispers that promised death, anguish, destruction...

 

Anael stared out with bright eyes at the expanse of the Earth below her, Castiel at her side.

 

"Castiel we must do something!"

 

Castiel stared out at the thousands upon thousands of Humans dying in treacherous hands.

 

"We have our orders, Anael. We cannot save them all."

 

"But Castiel! Can you not hear thei-"

 

" I can hear their prayers just as well as you can, sister. However we have our orders. Our Father has plans that we cannot interfere with."

 

Castiel turned to see Anael's gaze piercing through him, her grace shuddering and convulsing with a strange fierceness. Castiel could feel her thoughts as clear as day. " _How dare you be so unfeeling. So uncaring. How DARE you let them suffer."_ It was not the words themselves , as it was the tone that they were being thought in.  Judging. Anael was judging him. Castiel's grace dimmed at the thought.

 

It wasn't long after that that Anael fell.

 

There was no time to mourn her loss, it had been Anael's choice to fall. Castiel stood watch at his post, guarding the Earth below him. 

He watched as the Humans struggled and achieved, such interesting inventions. He observed an odd reflection in the Humans. He knew that unlike Angels, Humans held no grace. They had something called a soul instead. Castiel watched in quiet fascination. The souls varied. Some shone brightly, beautiful bright hues and colors. Some were shrouded and dark. Some were even intertwined, while others yearned for the touch of another. He had seen them all. There were no surprises. 

 

That all changed on August 27th 1978

 

It was a normal Thursday afternoon. Whisper upon whispers surrounded Castiel, unanswered prayers swirling around him. He had learned how to pick them out. He zoned it at one in random, not realizing that what he had heard was not a cry for help

 

"Don't worry baby... Angels are watching over you."

 

Castiel poked his head through the clouds and searched for the voice. He came face to face with a bright flashing soul. No, his mistake, two, shining souls. One was shining calming, albeit brightly while the other jumped and shook with excitement. The Human female the voice belonged with was with child.

 

He observed the young Human pat her swollen stomach gingerly, giving it a soft smile with a little huff.

 

"You're going to be a little troublemaker huh?"

 

The smaller soul only wriggled and flickered brightly in response, giving joyful little kicks.

 

"How about we go eat some pie honey?"

 

The Human smiled and cut herself a slice of pie, picking at the cherry filling and the flaky crust daintily. The forming soul about imploded in joy. It shook and gave the appearance that it was giggling. Small words formed around the shaking luminescent mass.

 

_Pie. Pie! Angel. Mommy. Love. Angel. Angel!_

 

Castiel could only watch in fascination, hearing this young unborn soul yearning for his kind. 

 

At that moment in time, Castiel swore to protect that young soul for as long as he lived, however he possibly could. 


End file.
